shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jolly Meeting and a Chaotic Battle: The Two Crews vs the Immortal Foe!
Somewhere in the New World, on a Rather Mountainous Island Over at the harbor, there layed a large number of different ships docked quietly in peace. ???: FINALLY! A chance to relax! However, all but two ships were there. ???: Yeah, I know what you mean there. It's been one crazy thing after another on this stretch of sea. The two ships were located at different spots. And one of them bore a familiar looking figurehead. Make that, two figureheads to be precise. ???: Aw, c'mon! It hasn't been THAT bad! Inside a local bar found in a sleepy little town, a group of people had made their way inside for a quick drink and a little rest. It had been a good day today, seeing as they were fortunate enough to have such a chance to enjoy a peaceful moment like this. However, it wouldn't stay like this for long... ???: Says you, you dolt! Do you even REMEMBER everything we've gone through so far in the New World? No wonder most people call the first half of the Grand Line, "Paradise!" ???: Yeah, but ya gotta admit, Glory! We've had a lot of fun lately! And we met a lot of really interesting people! Glory: AND HALF OF THOSE "INTERESTING PEOPLE" WANTED TO EITHER KILL US, ARREST US, OR BOTH! ???: Now now you two, there's no call for fighting. Now's a time for tranquility and rest. ???: Sakura's got a point, you guys. And besides... It should be noted that if it weren't for the New World, we never would have met and befriended Shinku here. Glory: Good point, Spike! ???: Oi, wasn't she complaining about the New World just a second ago? One of those ships, with the two mermaid figureheads, belonged to one of the many notorious pirate crews traveling along the New World as they continued to make a name for themselves. It was unmistakeably The Jolly MK II, the main pirate ship of The Jolly Pirates. For now, The Jolly Pirates were simply enjoying their time together, having just narrowly ended a brief arguement between their navigator/martial artist and their captain/entertainer, thanks to the sound requests for ending said arguement by their swordsman and first mate. Needless to say, it was business as usual. All they needed to do here was wait for the Log Pose to reset so that they could continue on their way to Raftel. Till then, the crew bided their time with drinking and chatting. Shinku: I can't tell you guys how thankful I am for letting me join your crew! I never thought being a pirate would be so much fun! Karen: Um, Shinku... Could you not call us pirates in public? I think it could cause some problems if the people here knew we were pirates. Wyattsighing: I'd expect nothing less from our most clumsy and danger prone member. Shinkumoaning: Oi, i'm not THAT unlucky, Wyatt... Chris: Speaking of new crew members, you think we could get a few more? Chris grinned sheepishly as he began to imagine having a large pirate crew filled to the brim with strange yet amazing individuals. His crew sighed in disbelief, not knowing what could posses their captain to want such a large crew, given their limit of supplies at the moment. Sure, The Jolly Pirates were now sailing on a galleon, but to have to sustain the needs of such a large number of people would be difficult. Regardless of this, Chris continued to grow more excited with his suggestion. His crewmates on the other hand simply chalked this up to Chris keeping true to his childish personality. AphroForm: Honestly, you'd think by now that thirteen people, including himself, would be enough to satisfy him. sighs No matter how much time passes, i'll never understand that kid... Wyatt: Ya gotta admit though... Hehehe... It'd be totally awesome to have a huge pirate crew, like those big shot pirate crews! Noone would dare want to mess with us! We'd be as amazing as that Whitebeard guy! Or even The Skyline Pirates! Could you imagine that?! Timber and Chris: HELL YEAH!! WE'D BE BADASSES!! Chris and Timber slung their arms over one another with their eyes closed and grinning foolishly. The two, alongside Wyatt, were off in their own little world, imagining how amazing their fictitous future crew would be. In time, Wyatt joined in by slinging his arm over Timber, putting the shipwright in the middle. The three then began to chant in unison. Chris, Timber, and Wyatt: BAD-ASSES! BAD-ASSES! BAD-ASSES! Glory: KNOCK THAT OFF, YOU IMBECILES! Glory, in an attempt to control her crewmates' foolish behavior, grabbed her snake, Akatsuki, and took a swing at all three of the offenders. Hitting them once each on the head with the tail end of her weapon-like snake. Akatsuki's motions were similiar to that of a whip, as it lashed out at each crewmate before coiling around Glory's torso to rest again. It went without saying that the blows hurt, causing Chris, Wyatt, and Timber to hold their heads in pain. Chris: OWWW...! That was mean, Glory!! Wyatt: It's to be expected though. We should've seen that one coming. Timber: Definately! Glory closed eyes in disgust as she took a sip of her drink. She was clearly feeling embarassed by the actions of her crewmates. Glory: Freaking dimwits... Can't they just act their own age? 'Elsewhere...' The other ship, was on the other side of the island, with a different crew. And a figure emerged from the ship. ???: 'Aaaaaaaaahh, is it good to be on land huh, Bruce? ''The person was talking to the only fully no-human on thep. '''Bruce: Bark! (waggs tail) ???: Kyahahahaha, yep! I need to strech my legs, or I might get a cramp. ???: Thruthfully, I don't see why you guys are complaning. ???: Were complaining, fish-face, is because it feels like we've been on this ship for a month. ???: Ya want me to kill ya! The first figure sighed, closed his eyes and bowed his head a bit, which was enough for the last two to stop bickering. Although, the last to talk had is sending a killing look to the "name-caller" and the other had a non-smile on. The figure that sighed, was then identified as Munroe Jethro, Captain of the Chaos Pirates. The "Glaring one" is Gale, First Mate and Helsman of the crew; he is a fishmen, hence the "fish-face" comment. The "laughing one" was Bea, the navigator of the crew. And lastely, the "smiling one", was Riley, the quartermaster of the crew. Jethro, still head bowed, then openned his eyes; to see a pair of breast in vision. Now, Jethro had a good memory and the only female on the crew to do this, is Selina. She then used a finger to lifted up to see her dazziling emerald eyes. Selina: Hun, how about you go into to town with some of the other's? Take Bruce with you, he needs to stretch his legs. (at his nod, she then turn to the other's) Hmmm, take olie, bea, and sergei to; they will be needed to get supplies. Should that be it? Actually, take Kraven to, he keep's complaining that everyone else been in a fight but him when we port. (looks to Jethro) Think you can keep yourself out of trouble? Jethro: I keep telling you, I don't start anything. Thing's just come my way. Selina: '(Small laugh) You keep telling yourself hun. (small kiss to his lips, the walk back to the main part of the crew while talking) Don't forget guys to get me good sake, the rest of us will take care of the ship. ''Jethro sighed again, but his eyes were tracking he figure of the woman who just kissed him. Then, the intended group left the ship to go into town to get supplies and sake for Selina, she is scary without sake! Back at The Jolly Pirates' Location The Jolly Pirates, still at the bar, were now beginning to finish up their business. They could feel it in their souls; the call for adventure was tugging at them once again. But there was still just a little bit left to do. For instance, the crew's "pet," Lawrence; the lion with Zoan powers, was still gone. The crew had to wait for Lawrence's return. Chris moaned out of boredom as he rested his head on the bar. '''Chris: This is sooo boring! When is Lawrence coming back? Hanuman: Lawrence say he want to stretch legs. So Lawrence still probably out on stroll. Chris: Yeah, but how long does it take a lion to to walk around town? Wyatt: He better not have gotten lost... Glory, without even moving her head, grabbed a hold of Akatsuki yet again and swiftly struck Wyatt over the head once more. Wyatt: Ow! Damn it! What'd I say THIS time?! Bach: Wyatt, you've gotta learn not to shoot your mouth off like that so often. There are times when you should keep something to yourself. Glory: And besides, you shouldn't doubt Lawrence. He may not stand out as much as you other losers, but he's still dependable. I know he'll come back when he feels like it. Just be more patient, OK? Chrissighing: Fiiine... Rune: Nontheless, I have to agree with Chris. I'm feeling the urge to get out of here as well. Sakura: Agreed. We're all getting antsy, though we should listen to Glory. So just sit still everyone. Lawrence will return. As the crew awaited the return of their lion/eagle/griffin, Lawrence himself was still walking about town, or in this case, flying about town, as he was now in his full Golden Eagle form. He was enjoying a nice bird's eye view of the small little town, and in fact, it was quite literal in this case. Now that Lawrence had spent almost an hour outside, he was beginning to miss his crewmates. He then made a direct U-turn and went back the way he came. As he did, he passed over the heads of Jethro and the others, not even taking notice of them. Little would Lawrence know that he would cross their paths again later on. Later..... While walking into town, there were then wispered about by the croud in the town. They then walked into the local bar where they got the usual reaction, this time more louder then the outside crowd: *''Ain't that "Dark Dog" Bruce, the pet of the Chaos Pirates Worth 51,000,000?'' *''Is that "War Bow" Cranston Oliver? The archer with a 170,000,000 bounty? '' *''Over there, is that "War Parth" Rasputin Sergei, Worth 190,000,000 '' *''And over there, is that "The Witch" Wanda Beatrice", Bounty 230,000,000?! '' *''And their Cpatain, "Destruction Storm" Munroe Jethro, bounty, 500,000,000??! '' The crew, being professional, just went to a booth while Oliver was yelling for sake. Although, Jethro was the only one to notice the other crew. The other's just wanted to relax. '' The other crew ''During their entrance, some, but definately not all, of The Jolly Pirates had taken notice of The Chaos Pirates as well. The sounds coming from the crowd behind them was definately of some help too. Bach: Well well, looks like we've got some company. And these guys are nothing to sneeze at either... Spike: Heh, looks like someone answered our prayers at last. If I had to go another minute of just sitting around like this, I swear I would've lost it. Sakura: So it seems. At least this will give us something to do while we wait for Lawrence. Glory: At least YOU guys took the time to notice them... Glory averted her eyes towards Chris, Wyatt, Timber, Karen, and Shinku. She was clearly annoyed at them. Holding her glass close to her mouth, she continued to stare at the group. All five of them could be seen leaning over on the bar with rather large snot bubbles hanging from their noses. It was obvious that they fell asleep out of boredom. Chris, Wyatt, Timber, Karen, and Shinku: Zzzz... As they kept on snoring, the more alert members of the crew studied some of the members of The Chaos' crew, trying to make out if they were friendly or not. Trying not to arouse suspicion, they soon returned to minding their own business, but with The Chaos Pirates still in the back of their minds. Aphro: Now I wonder what the odds of running into such a well known crew at a place like this would be... Rune: They'd be rather high, actually. Never forget that this is the New World. Only the best crews who dare to call themselves pirates could manage to get here. It's not all too surprising to see people like them here. Sakura: I agree with Rune. Crews once thought to be monstrously strong in the Grand Line are a mere dime a dozen in the New World. The real question would be what their intentions are. If we're lucky, they're only here to rest up before they continue their journey, just like us. Aphrobecome hearts: Aaahh!! Once again, both Ms. Rune and Ms. Sakura make great points! They're intelligence has once again matched their impeccable beauty! Spike: If that's so, then we have nothing to worry about. Let's just play it by ear and see where this goes. It'll be fun that way. Gloryeyed: Spike, you're so cool! Hanumansighing: Is Hanuman the only one here who isn't crazy? Bach: Speaking of crazy people, you'd think our captain would've woken up the minute he heard that some top notch pirate crew showed up. At that moment, Chris' eyes opened rather quickly and without warning, as if he overheard what Bach had said. He raised his head up high in a moment's notice and seemed to display some form of excitement on his face. His crewmates took notice (other than the still snoozing Timber, Wyatt, Karen, and Shinku, who were now slowly waking up due to Chris' actions.) Their heads turned to look at Chris, wondering if he finally got the message. Bach: Well, it's about time he found out. Glory: I swear, he's such an embarassment! Chris' head turned left and right hastily, as if in a panic. Chris: AAAHHH!!! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM IN THIS PLACE?!! I NEED TO TAKE A PISS!! As soon as he had said that, almost half of his crew was going for his throat, attacking him all at once. AphroForm: YOU DUMBASS!! YOU'RE MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR BLADDER THAN THE PEOPLE WHO JUST SHOWED UP?!! Spike: DAMN IT FART BOY!! Glory: YOU'RE SUCH A FREAKING CHILD, CHRIS!! Bach: AND DON'T GO AROUND SHOUTING THAT YOU NEED TO TAKE A PISS!! WHAT KIND OF THING TO SAY IS THAT WHEN YOU FIRST WAKE UP, HUH?!! Aphro, Spike, and Glory: THAT'S NOT THE POINT, BALL!! Bach soon left the action as he went to the floor of the bar, resting on his hands and knees as if hit by one of Perona's ghosts. He seemed to be gloomy about something. Bach: My name's Bach, guys... How could you confuse that with Ball? Rune: You know, you guys... Our new friends here probably heard every word of what you just said. So it's safe to assume that they know we're aware of them now. ...Just saying, is all. As Rune sipped what was left of her drink, Glory, Aphro, and Spike froze in their tracks and stared vacantly at The Chaos Pirates nearby. Even Bach postponed his sulking in order to do so. By now, the entire crew was awake and active, and were now awaiting The Chaos Pirates' response. The room went eerily quiet for a second as some of the members of The Jolly Pirates (I.E.: Aphro, Spike, Glory, Bach, Chris, Wyatt, Shinku, Karen, and Timber) blinked a few times absent-mindedly. What Rune had said had finally occured to them. Glory: OH CRAP!! THIS MIGHT NOT END WELL!! Spike: Hah!! Now that it's out in the open, things will get really interesting, really fast!! Sakura quietly stared at The Chaos Pirates from out of the corner of her eye. Chrisbruises all over his face and head: Wait... So these guys are big-shot pirates too? That's so cool! The crowd in the back of the room began to whisper again. Man #1: Uh-oh, the pirates just noticed each other...! Man #2: This isn't gonna end well! Not only are The Chaos Pirates here, but so are The Jolly Pirates! These guys being together in the same place can only mean trouble! Woman #1: What's gonna happen to this town now...? Chris grinned and chuckled a bit. Chris: Tootootoo...! I agree with Spike, this is gonna be great! ''Other side'' Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Stormbaron